1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal and a method for communicating with a server terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It becomes more and more common to use telecommunication terminals, like mobile phones, for accessing data through a server. Some of these terminals are provided with a browser, e.g. a WAP enabled browser, which enables access to an Internet network. The Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) Is a result of continuous work to define an industry wide standard for developing applications over wireless communication networks. WAP is disclosed in the WAP Forum Specifications made by different working groups within WAR Forum (see also http://www.wapforum.org/docs/technical.htm for technical documentation).
When using the browser it is by means of the so-called softkeys on the terminal, which controls the functions of the browser. The softkeys are defined to make a selection from different functions, like the phone book, phone settings, WAP browser, etc. However, when using the WAP browser it has been experienced as not sufficiently efficient, or rather to slow, when the user would like to access a WAP server. One reason could be that the user has to press the softkeys several times before accessing the browsing menu.
Therefore, there is a significant need for a telecommunication terminal to improve the efficiency, by speeding up the access to the browsing functions in the terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,280 discloses a land-line telephone having web browser capabilities.